1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speech recognition system and a vocabulary generating apparatus and method. In particular, it relates to a vocabulary generating apparatus and method, and a speech recognition system using the same. The vocabulary generating method is capable of increasing the flexibility of the speech recognition system, so that the user, when unsure of the system command, can still use the “unknown code word (UCW)” for an undetermined part.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement in technology, the speech recognition system can help users operate related apparatus, such as television, stereo system, and other electronic devices. To conveniently operate these apparatuses, the users only need to follow the recognizable speech commands. In addition to the electric devices, the speech recognition technology is also widely applied in the related fields, such as identity recognition, or speech input, etc.
However, one of the most common problems with the speech conventional recognition system is that a user does not know or forget the speech command while operating the speech recognition system. Nevertheless, the recognizable scope of a speech recognition system is limited to the predetermined vocabulary and syntax. Therefore, if the user is not sure that some vocabulary is acceptable or not by the system, the user can not use these vocabulary which causes the user can not enjoy the convenience provided by the speech recognition system.